Rumour Has It
by SarahsManyMen
Summary: Damon and Elena sleep together but Damon quickly has to return to college. He returns for a vacation at his family lake house with his brother and friends and sees it as the perfect way to get Elena back. Too bad she's got a boyfriend though. D/E AH AU


**Well, I've started a new story. This is just to go along with Broken Promises so I shall be working on this and Broken Promises at roughly the same amount.**

Just started this the other day and had a half day of school due to Hurriance Bawbags, so I finished it:)

This story is about Damon trying to win back Elena after they slept together when he was last in town. He sees Stefan's trip to his family Lake House as the perfect opportunity to do so. However, Elena has a boyfriend. So that's bound to complicate things.

I'll make this quick because I wish to post it and then go to sleep.

Songs:

We Are Young-fun.  
>Forever Yours-Alex Day<p>

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I had a plan. A sweet and simple plan. To win over Elena Gilbert. I hadn't got her out of my head since December, when I had come back for Christmas vacation to be with my family and friends. Elena's family and my family had joined together to create a rather large gathering. On Elena's side were Elena, her younger brother Jeremy, her older sister Katherine, her mother Isobel and her father, John. On my side were I, my younger brother Stefan, my little sister Anna, my mother Pearl and my father Giuseppe, but everyone called him Joe.

There had always been a slight attraction between Lena and I, but it wasn't until that New Years celebration that I realised it was something more. Over the course of the past week or so that we had spent at my family lake house, it grew bigger and bigger and we flirted more and more every day. We had spent the night down near the lake, drinking with Katherine, Jeremy, Anna and Stefan. I'll admit that watching Jeremy and Anna drink was kinda weird but at the time I was too drunk to care. As the countdown approached Lena and I had gotten the drunkest of the most. Eventually she playfully ran back to the house. Our parents had decided to go back to Mystic Falls to be with their adult friends and we were allowed to stay at the lake house for as long as we wanted.

The countdown hit and we kissed. And kissed some more. And the kissing continued. And eventually one thing led to another and the pair ended up sleeping together. And it was the greatest night of my life. However, when I woke up in the morning I wasn't so happy. I woke up, and Elena was gone. I went downstairs and Stefan, Jeremy and Anna revealed that Katherine and Elena had skipped town and gone to New York for the remainder of the vacation. And that was it. I never saw her again. Until now.

When Stefan called me and asked if I wanted to go to the lake house for three weeks with his friends, I practically jumped at the chance. It was the perfect opportunity to get Elena back. And to get a slight revenge for leaving me. So there I was, back from Duke, driving down to my family's lake house. To join a punch of newly graduated seniors. And I was in my second year of college. This was gonna be interesting.

I pulled into the drive and found two other cars already parked. I immediately identified my brother's Jeep wrangler. He had told me he was driving up with his guy best friend, Klaus and his girlfriend, Rebekah, who also happened to be Klaus' twin sister. They had just moved to Mystic Falls as I left for Duke. And I did not like Klaus one bit. Ever since he arrived he had been getting Stefan in all sorts of shit. Not only that but Stefan had told me that Klaus had made an aggressive pass at Elena one night after a drinking incident. Stefan had taken Elena's side and the fallout had latest two months until eventually Klaus had the balls to apologise and the three were besties again.

Rebekah was kinda okay I guess. I hardly knew her or anything apart from she was hot and smart but kinda impatient and bitchy and from what I heard she was amazing in the sack. But I knew that she loved Stefan and Stefan loved her too. It was almost sickening watching them together. It confused me because Stefan was so good and Rebekah was the complete opposite. But I guess that's love for ya.

The second car was a silver convertible that I didn't recognised, but as I pulled up next to it I managed to pear slightly inside it and could tell the car belonged to a girl. CD's of Taylor Swift, Fergie and Nelly Furtado lay scattered on the passenger seat. Not only that but a toy tinker bell was dangling from the mirror and a half empty tube of lip gloss was lying on the dashboard. I rolled my eyes at however this girl was. I stepped out of the car and slamming the door behind me, squinting my eyes through my sunglasses to look at the lake house and quickly reminisce about the last time I was there. I then went to the trunk and pulled out my bag and threw it over my shoulder, walking over to the house.

I walked in the door and saw Stefan and Klaus carrying two kegs of beer down to the basement, Klaus looked at me and grinned and nodded in head in a greeting. I just managed to catch Rebekah coming down the stairs. I also noticed two other girls at the kitchen. One with blonde hair and dressed in short shorts and a grey vest top, covered with a blue, short sleeved cardigan. I immediately recognised her as Caroline Forbes, Stefan's girl best friend. The other had coco dark skin and long dark hair. She was dressed in black jeans and a white, strappy top. I recognised her as Elena's best friend, Bonnie. It must've been one of them with the convertible.

"Hey Damon's here!" Stefan exclaimed, placing the keg down on the ground and walking over and embracing me in a friendly bear hug. "Where the hell have you been?" Stefan punched my arm.

"Getting laid and wasted," I looked at Rebekah. "Shame I can't say the same for you."

Rebekah frowned and huffed and stormed over to the kitchen to help Caroline and Bonnie load the fridge. I chuckled and Stefan hit my arm again in a scolding manner but couldn't help but join me in laughing at Rebekah. Stefan then turned and acknowledged Klaus.

"Hey you remember Klaus right?" Stefan asked. Klaus stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Klaus, yeah I've heard a lot about you," I said blankly. I didn't like this guy. So I wasn't gonna pretend that I did. I let go of Klaus' hand and made my way over to the kitchen. "And what is with all the quiet girls?" I exclaimed, raising my arms in confusion at Bonnie and Caroline. They both looked up at me. "Get your asses over here now!" The pair of them giggled and ran over to me. However I hadn't estimated where I had been standing and as they both came into contact with me they managed to tackled me over the sofa. They both burst into giggles and I couldn't help but laugh with them. "You guys are so dead!"

"Oh well it's nice to see you too Damon!" Caroline screamed as I began to jab her sides, tickling her. Bonnie then kicked me and got up and went back over to the kitchen to help Rebekah. Caroline then followed.

I then heard a car pull up outside and felt myself perk up immediately and straighten my shirt and jacket. I ran a hand through my hair in nervousness and as the door opened I felt my heart skip a beat. However it sunk to my stomach when I watched two incredibly muscular guys boom through the door. I rolled my eyes and took my jacket off and threw it on the back of the couch. One of them had blonde hair and the other had brown hair. Both of them carried a keg over their shoulder, both of them were laughing as they followed Stefan and Klaus down to the basement.

I looked at Caroline and Bonnie and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood," Caroline said simply.

"Yeah, when you left they started hitting the gym," Bonnie explained.

I raised my eyes in surprise and made my way over to the kitchen and sat at the island table. "Tyler still the same dick that he was two years ago?" I asked, slouching my chin on my hand.

Bonnie quickly glanced at Caroline. "You could say something like that."

"Shit!" Rebekah hissed. We all whipped our heads in her direction and saw her cursing at her phone.

"What's wrong, Barbie Klaus?" I asked, smirking.

She glared at me. "You know, for a guy I barely know, you are incredibly annoying," she sneered, her British accent was highlighted in every word she spoke. She looked to Caroline and Bonnie. "My battery ran out. Do you know what time Lena will be here? I left it at hers and she said she'd bring it."

I felt my heart skip a beat for the second time in the past five minutes just at the sound of her name. I honestly needed to get a grip of my self.

"She said she was gonna be a little late so she should be here in about twenty minutes," Caroline reassured Rebekah.

"Well on that note, I'm off to go pick a room," I jumped off the stool I was perched on. I jogged slightly upstairs until I got to the top floor. I quickly walked to the room I had 'used' last time. I smiled as I opened the door and saw the bed neatly made. I could tell Stefan and Lena had come some time before to clean up the house. I made my way towards the bedside table and pulled out the drawer. And sure enough there was Elena's small photo album of when I'd spent my last summer in Mystic Falls. I sat on the bed and flicked through the pictures.

There were multiple pictures of me, Lena, Stefan, my friend, Alaric, and Alaric's girlfriend Jenna drenched after the water-fight we had just endured. There was a picture of Stefan, drunk, with pink Kanye glasses on with both his arms around Bonnie and Caroline. Caroline had an excited party girl face on whereas Bonnie just looked completely out of it. There was picture of Alaric, my friend, Mason and I standing outside a strip club. There was a picture of my best friend Rose, her brother Trevor and I at the falls. The final picture was of Elena and I, arms around each other. Elena's eyes watering as I was just about to leave. She looked so sad yet happy at the same time. If that was even possible. But man did she look beautiful.

All of a sudden I lost track of time. And before I knew it there were greeting noises downstairs. I jogged down the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks. Sure enough there Elena, standing there, looking beautiful as ever. She had changed in appearance since last time I saw her. Her hair was slightly shorter and her fringe had been removed. Her skin was far more bronzed two and her hair seemed lighter from the sun. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She then glanced at me then back at Caroline but then did a double take and fixed her eyes on me.

"Damon," she gasped. I prepared myself for what was next. An awkward hi. A scolding of Stefan for inviting me. An excuse to leave the group for a couple of minutes. But neither of that happened. Instead she practically ran over and flew into my arms, wrapping me in her warm and comforting embrace. "I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my god, Lena, you have no idea how much I've missed you," I didn't think before I said it. It just slipped out. The truth just slipped out and in relief she laughed into my neck. If I had died in that moment, I wouldn't have cared. Because this was the happiest I'd felt in a long time.

"Oh here, Elijah, let me help you with those," I heard Klaus say behind me. _Elijah_? How the hell was _Elijah_?

Elena broke away from me and practically skipped over to Elijah, taking him by the hand and smiling warmly at him. Elijah was tall, with light brown hair, chocolate eyes and a handsome face. He looked older than most of the people here but not by much. He looked about the same age as me. He was dressed in three quarter length tanned combats, with a grey t-shirt. He was muscular but not as ripped as Matt and Tyler. And he had this look about him that was somewhat familiar. He smiled back at Elena, I tried to ignore the fact that his eyes lit up when he looked at her. "Elijah, I'd like you to meet my best friend in the entire world, Damon Salvatore," Elijah extended his hand to me and I took it and shook. "Damon Salvatore, this is Elijah Smith, my boyfriend."

I shook Elijah's hand one more time before completely letting go of it before trying my hardest to make it look as though my stomach had just churned over a thousand times. Elena had a _boyfriend. _Well that was just fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was just a kinda teaser, normal chapters will be longer and a lot more shall happen! If anyone's confused on families and ages do let me know and I shall explain it!<strong>

Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review and let me know if it's a hit or miss.

-Sarah


End file.
